The Crimson Order
Overview A group of warriors, largely regarded as insane for their tactics. They take to drinking an extremely dangerous potion which changes their genetic makeup, allowing them to better hunt creatures that would threaten the world at large. That threatens the safety of cities or the common peoples. Some take to a more mercenary lifestyle. All of them are known as Blood Hunters. There exist four branches of the Crimson Order; The Order of the Mutant, The Order of the Ghost Slayer, The Order of the Lycan, and the Order of the Profane Soul. The Crimson Council The Crimson Order is run by a Grandmaster of the Hunt, and their council of Huntmasters. The current Grandmaster of the Hunt is Mistress Demelza Emsworth, The Crimson Lady. * Huntmaster of the Mutant Order: Master of the Altered Veins, Ibarra Telsynion * Huntmistress of the Ghostslayer: Mistress of the Hallowed Rite, Rosamund Brixton * Huntmistress of the Lycan Order: Mistress of the Tamed Beasts, Alsina Cicnaq * Huntmaster of the Profane Soul: Master of the Pact Keepers, Vilberg Otero * Archivist of the Forbidden Lore: Keeper of the Chained Tomes, Wrenn Quillsharpener Rankings These are the ranks that all members of the Order will hold. This acts as a ladder that one may climb as they complete tasks for the order, earn a favorable reputation within the order, and show prowess in hunting their quarries. Grandmaster of the Hunt The Grandmaster of the Hunt is the leader of the entire Crimson Order. The next Grandmaster is always selected by the current one. They are usually selected from one of the current Huntmasters. There are incredibly rare cases in which a Senior Hunter might be selected for Grandmaster over one of the Huntmaster. Huntmaster Huntmasters are elected by a voting of the Senior Hunters and Hunters of the order they belong to. The Grandmaster oversees the voting and the Senior Hunter that is elected takes up the mantle and joins the Crimson Council. Huntmasters oversee many of the Hunters and Senior Hunters that seek to become trainers, and will always be the ones to call back the Hunters to the Temple of the Sanguine Ichor. Senior Hunter These are hunters who have proven to be able to handle a more administrative role. Senior Hunters are not forbidden from seeking out and accompanying Hunters on harder hunts. Most of their time is spent doling out hunts to Hunters and their freshly Blooded. They distribute hunts and make sure all obey the order's laws and rulings. Some of them even accompany the various Huntmasters in cases that they may need to act diplomatically with Fastorian leaders, or on rare cases, Zyrainian nobles. Hunter (Level 5) After having been a Blooded for a while, and showing a greater understanding and control of their Hunter’s Bane and Crimson Rites, the Blooded are elevated to the rank of Hunter. They no longer require a Trainer or Senior Hunter to accompany them on hunts. They gain access to more of the forbidden knowledge or knowledge over stronger creatures held within the Sanguine Archives. Blooded (Level 3-4) A New Blood becomes Blooded once they have grabbed ahold of the darkness they’ve decided to embrace. A New Blood officially becomes Blooded once they select the Order they wish to belong to. The Blooded will then start altering their body to accept the teachings of their specific branch. They’re to continue their training with a new Trainer, one from their Branch, to lead them in understanding what will become of their body with the new changes. New Blood (Level 0-2) A fresh recruit into the Crimson Order. Some start young, while others might start after traumatic events in their past forced them to seek out ways to deal, or even hunt the horrors of their past. Whatever their reasons, the only ones who become New Bloods are the ones who can survive The Imbibing. New recruits are tested and trained to use weaponry, track, and hunt. After basic assessments, the batch of recruits are gathered around and forced to watch each one imbibe the Hunter’s Bane. Many who are physically weaker, or prone to sickness, do not see the end of this ritual. The Hunter’s Bane is an insanely toxic and lethal brew. Optional Rankings These are ranks that can be granted and gained through specific tasks and seeking out the various senior members to attain this. All of them require a layer of trust to be allowed to take on these responsibilities, this means that only those of the Hunter rank are eligible. Archivist Hunters who tend towards more knowledge focuses and knowing their enemy and the world around it completely become Archivists. They keep the records, hunt notes, notes over creatures, dangers of the areas around these creatures and what they may do. They keep all of the records of Hunters old and new. Notes on any experiments held by the order. Trainer Trainers are those amongst the ranks who train new recruits, get them used to what their body will go through after imbibing the Hunter’s Bane. They teach them how to make use of the various blood magics that they use to great effect in combat. They teach them how to activate their Crimson Rites, and then when they gain an understanding of that, they’re taught the Blood Maledicts that the Blood Hunters use to debilitate their enemies and bolster themselves, or the damage they may use to rip into their enemies. Tamer The Tamers are Hunters who have managed to wrangle and return various creatures to the Temple of the Sanguine Ichor and added them to the menagerie. These Hunters are able to use their mutations to appear more friendly or more intimidating to these creatures, earning or demanding their respect to be led, fed, or even cared for. They attempt to tame these beasts and bring them onto hunts. Some of these creatures consisted of griffons, manticores, guard drakes, perytons, and displacer beasts. Blood Broken Aneths Blood hunters who went too far and their body broke because of it. These are the blood hunter who have been transformed by their mutations, the Hunter’s Bane betraying them. Bad reactions, poorly mixed chemicals, and mutagens, things as small as measurements wrong can lead to these terrifying transformations. Many of these creatures, former brothers and sisters, are killed out of mercy. But there are some, a handful, who are kept within the Temple of Sanguine Ichor, to be tested on. To see if the transformation can be reversed. Blood Crazed Various members of the Crimson Order can recall and sometimes encounter members who have become far too obsessed with the use of blood and augmenting their powers with the use of stronger blood magic. Many of them have lost themselves to the blood, seeing it as the only way to be able to combat things, or even claiming that they’re no longer able to exist without imbibing blood. They claim to see the future, and in very rare cases, this is proved. Sanguine Seer Members of the Crimson Order who have studied the schools of the arcane or were granted the ability to see into the near future by a god or other deity become known as Sanguine Seers. These members are usually consulted just before leaving for a hunt, various hunters and senior hunters may receive warnings of a hunt they’re to receive. Other times Sanguine Seers have saved the lives of various members by warning the Crimson Council of hunters who are to become Aneths in the near future. Category:Organizations Category:Fastor Category:Guilds